Lollipop
by albe-chan
Summary: No, Mooney, what’s not nice is you sucking away at that lolly without asking me if I want a lick.' How a chocolate-flavoured lollipop becomes a warm-up for something else. SLASH. SMUT. SEX...kinda. RLSB. ONESHOT.


**Lollipop**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for possible sexual content, violence and language. Reader discretion is advised. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male) and CRUDE INNUENDO!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **heh, heh, just a funny little idea that popped up just after Halloween when I was enjoying a sucker. And since my brain is predisposed to be perverted, you all get this smutty thing in return. YAY! Here we go, ladies (and gents if there are any of you), hold onto your hats. 'Your own, personal, Jesus…' Cheers!

PS. – HOLY FUCK!! I have NO IDEA how, but my cigarette just fell down my sleeve! And it was lit!! …Oddly enough, it didn't burn me…

XXX

Remus Lupin was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, absently tonguing a chocolate-flavoured lollipop and playing wizard's chess with one of his best mates, Peter Pettigrew. He was losing horrendously at the game, which tended to happen whenever one played against Peter, and with a final flourish, the small mousy boy sitting across from him, knocked over Remus' king and declared, "Check mate!"

The lycanthrope didn't bother to verify this fact; if Peter had said it, it was good enough for him. "Damn, Pete, I think I might actually be getting _worse_ at this game," Remus said good-naturedly, pulling the lolly from his mouth as he spoke.

Before Peter, who was grinning, could reply however, a distraction in the form of Sirius Black plunked himself down on the arm of Remus' seat. "Hullo lads!" he said brightly.

"Hey Padfoot, fancy a game?" Peter asked as Remus smiled in reply.

"I don't play games I can't win, Wormy."

"Seen James anywhere then? He likes losing to me…"

"Alas, Messr Prongs is off wooing everyone's least-favourite redhead again," Sirius replied. Peter laughed as Remus frowned.

"That's not very nice," said Remus, removing the sucker from his mouth again to prevent excess drool escaping (as he seemed to salivate more than normal when the Animagus was around).

"No, Mooney, what's not nice is you sucking away at that lolly without asking me if I want a lick," the dark-haired youth retorted. Remus rolled his eyes as Wormtail rooted in his pocket for some sweets of his own.

"Forgive me noble Padfoot. Would you like to lick my sucker?"

Sirius grinned cheekily, leaning in close as he winked and said, "No, but I wouldn't mind licking something else."

Peter choked on his candy, not noticing Remus turning a deep boiling scarlet. James Potter, the last quarter of the (in)famous Marauders, arrived just in time to thump Peter on the back and prevent him from dying. "How dare you!' he cried dramatically, sitting on the other arm of Remus' chair and throwing his arms around the still pink werewolf. "How dare you try to steal my illegitimate lover away from me!"

Peter and Sirius laughed heartily at his antics, as Remus rolled his eyes again. "You need to stop hanging round Padfoot so much James, he's making you wonky."

James grinned before pasting a look of utmost horror on his face. "You mean to say you don't want to be my lover anymore, Mooney?"

Before Remus could reply, Sirius had tugged Remus out of James' grip to himself and the lycan tried not to sigh at the comfortable and familiar warmth of being pressed against Sirius' chest. "Of course he doesn't want to be with you anymore!" Sirius said. "Mooney has moved on to _bigger _and_ better_ things." He winked conspiratorially ruffling Remus' hair. "If you catch my drift. Besides, who would want to be your illegitimate lover, Prongs, with you always chasing Evans around like she was the cure to dragon pox?"

James wiped a fake tear from his eye. "You wound me Padfoot…to the core. I shall need food to drown my sorrows; who's up for a kitchen run?" Peter immediately jumped to his feet, but Sirius shook his head, still holding Remus against himself.

"Nah, Mooney has to help me with my Charms homework," he said, so with a little wave, half of the Marauders departed, leaving the other half in the squashy armchair in the secluded little corner where Peter reigned as chess master.

"Padfoot," said Remus, his voice a little muffled as he was still pressed to Sirius' chest, "you can let me go now. I don't think Prongs will try to steal me away from you, y'know."

"But it's just so much nicer to hang onto you," whispered Sirius huskily. "And it makes me hard." Remus suppressed his shudder of arousal at this.

"People are going to see us," he tried again.

"Good point Moonshine. Shall we retire to the dorm?" Remus snorted, but followed Sirius' lead and stood anyway, allowing the Animagus to escort him upstairs.

"You realize moonshine is a western term for homemade liquor, don't you?" Remus said, as they ascended the stairs, not bothering to remove the almost-completed lolly from his oral cavity.

"Good Godric, is it really?" Sirius said, giggling. "What a great word. I shall forever call thee Moonshine then." Remus rolled his eyes yet again, but smiled as Sirius spelled the door shut behind them. "Mmm, now that I have you all to my onesies…what_ever_ shall I do to you?"

Remus ignored him, merely flopping onto his bed and patting the space next to him. "Come, have a lie down." Sirius grinned and launched himself into the air, coming to rest in an elegant heap beside his very secret lover. The Animagus then reached up and tugged the lollipop from Remus' mouth, sucking on it and sighing in delight. "Thought you didn't want to suck my lollipop," Remus teased with a wry smile.

Sirius grinned back, the lolly stick hanging out of his mouth, and shuffled closer to Remus. "I'm getting my mouth all warmed up for something much bigger and altogether more delicious," he retorted. Remus blushed dutifully as Sirius crunched down on the last bit of sucker, tossing the sticky-ended stick onto James' neighbouring bed and chewing the hard candy. He swallowed and grinned lasciviously at the lycan. "I think I'm all warmed up now."

"Yeah?" Remus breathed as Sirius' mouth descended upon his own and hungry lips muffled the Animagus' reply as their kiss deepened, tongues sliding forward to glide erotically against one another. Remus moaned as he panted hard through his nose and Sirius took the incoherent hint, his mouth moving downward and leaving a trail of haphazard, burning kisses in its wake. He nipped lightly at Remus' neck, feeling his cock come to life at the guttural sound of approval the werewolf made, and nipped the same spot again, harder, pulling the skin back and sucking it. "Ohh Merlin!"

"Yes babe," Sirius muttered into the soft skin that covered the sandy-haired boy's neck, kissing and sucking and licking greedily, "I want to hear you. I want to make you scream with pleasure baby…"

Remus registered vaguely in the back of his mind that Sirius was well on his way to achieving that goal, and opened his mouth to say so, but at the same moment, a hand slid across the slight bulge in his pants, gripping his half-hard cock, and the words became impossible. "Unh! Ohh…yes…" Sirius bit his hardest yet at Remus' neck and the lycan writhed beneath him, a veritable mass of pleasure, and ground his own trapped erection against Sirius'.

Their mouths met again, hot, passionate kisses they would both later take credit for leaving them breathless, both tasting of chocolate candy. Remus couldn't take much more of this euphoric torture. His body felt as though it was going to burst into flame any second, and his cock was throbbing in time with the racing of his heart. It was like a twisted fever was leaving him delirious and if he opened his eyes or broke away to breathe, Sirius would disappear.

Some indefinite amount of time later, their mouths finally broke apart, and the hormonal boys gasped lungfuls of fresh air. "I need you Sirius," Remus panted. "I fucking need you, right now… Ohh gods…" The Animagus continued rubbing the thick length of his prick, trapped in his underpants, against Remus' just as noticeable pants-bulge, bending to press his lips over any and every available inch of the lycan's skin. Remus reached down and grabbed his lover's shapely arse, pressing the delicious length of cock harder against himself, dying for release.

"Slow down babe, or I'm not going to make it," Sirius grunted as Remus' hips bucked upward into the searing friction. The lycan managed to detach his hands from the perfect arse they gripped, and Sirius slid erotically down his body, hurriedly shoving the cotton-polyester blend shirt up to nip at his lover's scarred torso.

"Stop teasing," Remus panted, hating that he sounded whiny. Sirius merely grinned up at him before licking the trail of hair between bellybutton and belt buckle. Deft fingers undid the fastenings on Remus' trousers as the Animagus attached to said fingers shifted back up to plunge his tongue into the fairer haired boy's chocolate-flavoured mouth. "Mmm…suck my cock," Remus gasped after Sirius pulled away.

He managed to sit up on one elbow to watch the steady descent of his lover's mouth down his body again, his cock throbbing harder and harder as the warm wet tongue danced ever closer to his erection. Buttons were torn off in Sirius' haste to devour every available inch of Remus' body, lips lingering on the soft brown nipples that hardened to satisfying peaks beneath his ministrations. "You're so hard baby," Sirius panted as he spread Remus' legs. "Tell me again what you want…"

"Jesus fucking Christ, suck my cock Padfoot," Remus growled and the darker haired youth chuckled.

"Mmm, the whole time you were playing Peter," Black rasped over the tented cotton briefs, "sucking on that damned lolly…" His nimble fingers toyed with the waistband on the underpants before easing them downward. Heat erupted across Remus' skin at the drawn-out feel of elastic gliding over his engorged member and a breathy moan rose up from his larynx. "You have no idea how fucking hard it made me," Sirius whispered, breath sending shivers of ecstasy down Remus' spine.

Remus wet his lips. "Please," he begged, "fucking Godric, please…Sirius…"

"One more time Remus. Just tell me once more what you want me to do…"

"Suck my cock!"

The Animagus finally obliged, his lips ghosting down the impressive length of the lycanthrope's rigid prick, tongue gliding up the underside and swirling in the drop of pre-come on the tip. Remus dropped back onto the mattress, panting hard, one hand sliding through those luscious, carefully tended black locks, mussing them artistically. "Mmm…god…" Sirius moaned his agreement to this, hand circling the base of his lover's erection and squeezing temptingly.

"Now," Sirius whispered, a lock of raven hair falling into his eyes as he met Remus' vaguely unfocused gaze, "time to put all that practice to good use, hmm?" The lycan could only nod mutely at this point, too absorbed with the thrum of his heartbeat in his ears and the heat pulsing through his veins.

Perfect pink lips parted, wrapped lovingly, sensually, around the weeping head of Remus' cock as the Animagus' cheeks hollowed with his suckling.

"Fuck!" Remus gasped, writhing as an impossible portion of his cock slid into Sirius' mouth, the hot wet tongue within making his eyes roll back in his head. "Ohh…oh Sirius…yes…" His hands clenched around tufts of overlong hair as Remus tried to resist the urge to thrust home, knowing Sirius would get there in his own time.

Back up his shaft Sirius' lips rose, teeth dragging over the pulsing flesh, making goose bumps erupt across Remus' arms. "Yes, yes…" he groaned. "Don't stop, Sirius…please, don't stop…ohh I'm so close baby…"

Sirius' lips lowered again as his hand, fisted around the thick prick his mouth tried to consume rose to meet it. The heat of his mouth was unbearably to Remus, who writhed in tormented pleasure and grasped ineffectually at his lover's hair. Up and down, up and down, hand and mouth worked in tandem, pushing Remus to the brink of sanity.

The saliva-slick cock popped from Sirius' mouth with a mouthwatering 'pop' and his voice was rough and darkened with his own arousal. Remus managed to open his eyes enough to meet the cloudy silver gaze of his lover; the chill of the dorm on his wet member was almost painfully delicious and he bit his lip. "Sirius," he murmured, letting his hand slide from its nest in the jet-black hair to caress his lover's face. "Please…"

Remus' thumb slid across those parted pink lips and he smiled as Sirius shuddered, his eyes falling closed as he leaned into the touch. Sirius was breathing hard and as he stifled a groan, Remus surmised his lover had a hand down his pants and was wanking in time. The thought gave a particular hard throb through his groin and he moaned. "Sirius," he murmured again, and the silver eyes snapped open.

A wicked grin slid into place on that perfect, aristocratic mouth and Remus' eyes rolled back in his head as it slid down his member, further than ever before, pressing the dripping tip to the back of the Animagus' throat. "Unh! Yesss…" Sirius pulled back and murmured three words that were the undoing of his lover's tight grip on reality.

"Come for me baby," he purred, taking the entire length of Remus' cock into his mouth again and the lycan whimpered, arched, and came hard into the back of his friend's throat.

Vibrations rumbled up and down his shaft as he bucked spasmodically through his haze of pleasurable ecstasy and from the loud groans and grunts, Remus somehow realized that Sirius had brought himself to orgasm as well.

The next thing he fully realized was a warm body dragging itself upward to lie against him and the smug smacking of lips and he smiled lazily. "How in the world did you do that?" he murmured, heart still hammering from the force of his climax. The Animagus didn't need to ask to what he was referring.

Sirius huffed as he dropped onto Mooney's chest, grinning like the cat who'd gotten the cream. "Must've been that warm-up."

Remus chuckled huskily as his mouth met Sirius' their tongues swirling in and out of one another's mouths, combining the flavours of Remus' essence and the chocolate lolly before finally parting. "Well in that case…" He leaned across his lover and pulled open a bedside table drawer, tossing another chocolate-flavoured sucker onto Padfoot's chest. "Keep practicing and have a lollipop."

XXX

**Author's Note: **oh Merlin!! I haven't done anything or posted anything for AGES and AGES, I know! I'm terribly sorry my lovelies, but what with Internet in my room and my sister staying with me (because her ex is a fucking nut case), I just haven't had the will, time, or privacy to write. However, I will keep on truckin' and I promise there will be something soon. Review (even though I don't deserve it)?? 'Why does every moment have to be so hard?' Cheers!!


End file.
